whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2001
Events * White Wolf Game Studio publishes Adventure!, a Storytelling game of pulp action set in the Trinity Universe. * White Wolf Game Studio publishes Exalted, a Storytelling game set in the Age of Sorrows. * Aberrant is added to the ArtHaus imprint. January * January 22: Books released: ** Werewolf Revised Quickstart (WTA) ** Hunter Book: Visionary (HTR) ** Aberrant Players Guide (Ab) ** February * February 19: Books released: ** Umbra Revised (WTA) ** Hunter: The Reckoning T-Shirt L (HTR) ** Hunter: The Reckoning T-Shirt XL (HTR) ** Hunter: The Reckoning T-Shirt XXL (HTR) ** VTM/ ** War in Concordia (CTD) ** Mage Revised Quickstart (MTAs) * February 20: Arthaus Publishing, Inc announces it has acquired the rights to publish a new edition of the classic Ravenloft setting under the d20 ruleset. March * March 5: Books released: ** (VTM) ** ** Vampire License Plate (VTM) ** Mind's Eye Theatre Journal 8 (cMET) ** Catalog Q1-Q2 2001 (White Wolf) ** Night Edition Q1 2001 (WW) ** Promo: Mummy: The Resurrection (MTR) ** Promo: Retail Support Pack 1 (White Wolf) ** Elric: Stealer of Souls (trade) (BL) * March 19: Books released: ** ** Laws of Ascension (limited) (cMET/MTAs) ** Laws of Ascension (limited & signed) (cMET/MTAs) ** Mummy: The Resurrection T-Shirt L (MTR) ** Mummy: The Resurrection T-Shirt XL (MTR) ** Mummy: The Resurrection T-Shirt XXL (MTR) ** Promo: Tribe Novel Flip Book (WTA) ** Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere Book 1: Widow's Walk (VTM) April * April 2: Books released: ** ** Rokea (WTA) ** Demons and Devils (NG) * April 12: White Wolf announces license with Interplay to produce console games based on Hunter: The Reckoning. * April 16: Books released: ** ** Veil of Night (VTDA) ** Mage Tarot Deck Revise (MTAs) ** Werewolf Lighter (WTA) ** Night Edition Q2 2001 (WW) ** When Will You Rage Second Edition (WTA fiction) * April 30: Books released: ** ** Killing Streets (KOTE) ** Lost Paths I: Ahl-i-Batin & Taftâni (MTAs) ** ** ** Scarred Lands Gazetteer: Ghelspad (SL) ** Promo: SSS Window Cling (SSS) ** Promo: SSS Shelf Talker (SSS) ** Tribe Novel: Shadow Lords & Get of Fenris (Werewolf: The Apocalypse fiction) May * Books released: ** Predator & Prey: Werewolf (HTR fiction) * May 14: Books released: ** Hunter: The Reckoning Players Guide (HTR) ** Promo: Exalted (Exalted) ** Year of the Scarab Trilogy 1: Heralds of the Storm (cWOD fiction) * May 22: Fiery Dragon Productions announces an agreement with White Wolf to publish FDP's d20 products under the Sword & Sorcery banner. * Trans-Neptunian Kuiper Belt object 2001 KX76 is discovered. The designation is later lent to the Red Star. June * June 11: Books released: ** Midnight Siege (VTM) ** Final Nights Booster Display (VTES) ** Final Nights Starter Display (VTES) ** Bitter Crusade (VTDA) ** Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus (MTAs) * June 26: Books released: ** Final Nights Starter Deck: Assamite (VTES) ** Final Nights Starter Deck: Giovanni (VTES) ** Final Nights Starter Deck: Ravnos (VTES) ** Final Nights Starter Deck: Setite (VTES) ** WTA/ ** WTA/ ** Promo: Exalted Window Cling (Ex) July * July 6: Malhavoc Press announces an agreement with White Wolf to publish their d20 products under the Sword & Sorcery banner. * July 9: Books released: ** ** Laws of the Wild Revised Edition (limited) (cMET) ** Laws of the Wild Revised Edition (limited & signed) (cMET) ** Vampire Candle (VTM) ** Catalog July-December 2001 (WW) ** Creature Collection II: Dark Menagerie (SL) ** Promo: Exalted (Ex) ** Quickstart: Exalted (Ex) ** Promo: Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Banner Poster (VTES) ** Tribe Novel: Silent Striders & Black Furies ** Inherit the Earth (HTR fiction) ** Corum 2: Prince with the Silver Hand (trade) (BL) * July 23: Books released: ** Gilded Cage (VTM) ** WTA/ ** Exalted Rulebook (limited) (Ex) ** Promo: Adventure! (Adventure!) August * August 6: Books released: ** ** Guide to the Traditions (MTAs) ** Order of Reason (MTSC) ** Exalted T-Shirt Large (Ex) ** Exalted T-Shirt XL (Ex) ** Exalted T-Shirt XXL (Ex) ** Exalted Rulebook (Ex) ** Exalted Rulebook Display (Ex) ** Nature's Fury (FDP) * August 20: Books released: ** Sins of the Blood (VTM) ** Mind's Eye Theatre Gift Deck (cMET) ** Mithril: City of the Golem (Scarred Lands) ** Exalted Storytellers Companion (Ex) ** ** Year of the Scarab Trilogy 2: Lay Down With Lions (cWOD) * August 28: White Wolf posts the outline for the Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook. September * September 4: Books released: ** Dharma Book: Thrashing Dragons (KOTE) ** Tribebook: Black Furies Revised (WTA) ** Werewolf Candle (WTA) ** Hunter: Holy War (HTR) ** Rappan Athuk 2 - The Dungeon of Graves: The Middle Levels (NG) ** Scavenger Sons (Ex) * September 17: Books released: ** Book of Madness Revised (MTAs) ** Mage Lighter (MTAs) ** Counter Collection I: The Usual Suspects (FDP) * September 24: Books released: ** Book of Three Circles (Exalted) October *Books released: * October 1: Books released: ** Rage Across Egypt (WTA) ** Witches and Pagans (MTSC) ** Mind's Eye Theatre Discipline Deck 2 (cMET/VTM) ** Kithbook: Eshu (CTD) * October 15: Books released: ** WTA/ ** Shining Host Players Guide (cMET/CTD) ** Hunter Lighter (HTR) ** Hunter: The Reckoning Storytellers Handbook (HTR) ** Prisoners of the Maze (NG) ** Scarred Lands Dice (Scarred Lands) ** Tribe Novel: Red Talons and Fianna (WTA fiction) ** Ravenloft Rulebook (limited) (RL) ** The Giant's Skull (FDP) * October 29: Books released: ** Art of Werewolf (WTA) ** Exalted Dice (Exalted) ** Graphic Novel: Toreador (VTM) ** Year of the Scarab 3: Land of the Dead (MTR) ** Ravenloft Rulebook (Ravenloft) November * November 12: Books released: ** ** Iberia by Night (VTDA) ** Tradition Book: Cult of Ecstasy Revised (MTAs) ** Night Edition Q3 2001 (WW) ** Caste Book: Dawn (Exalted) ** Exalted: Chosen of the Sun (Exalted fiction) * November 26: Books released: ** Predator & Prey: Jury (HTR fiction) December * Books released: ** ** Tomb of Abysthor (NG) ** Maze of Zayene: Dimensions of Flight (NG) ** Scarred Lands DM Screen (Scarred Lands) * December 3: Books released: ** VTES Assamite Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Giovanni Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Ravnos Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Setite Starter Deck (VTES) ** VTES Bloodlines Booster Display (VTES) ** VTES Bloodlines Booster Pack (VTES) ** Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised (WTA) ** Hollowfaust: City of Necromancers (SL) ** Siege of Durgam's Folly (FDP) ** Book of Eldritch Might (MP) * December 17: Books released: ** Vampire Revised CD-ROM (VTM) ** Catalog Q1-Q2 2002 (WW) ** The Divine and the Defeated: Gods and Titans (SL) ** The Wise and the Wicked (SL) ** Clan Tremere Trilogy 2: Widow's Weeds (VTM fiction) ** Secrets of the Dread Realms (RL) Notes Cancelled products ** Hosts of Heaven (MTSC) ** Book of Glamour (CTD) ** Aberrant: Underworld (Aberrant) — released in November 2002 as an ebook ** Terra Verde (Trinity) — later released as an ebook ** Gates of Oblivion (FDP) Category:Timeline